User talk:Spartan 387
I understand where your coming from. However, recent canon would suggest there wasn't a SPARTAN-II class 2, and most certainly not a class 3. The SPARTAN-III project basically gobbled up anyone who would have been eligable for a SPARTAN-II class 2 anyway. There are some exceptions, but I normally don't accept the class 2 excuse without some really really good explanations defining class 2. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:13, 21 September 2007 (UTC) The closest thing the article has to a class II or III of SPARTAN-IIs is the SPARTAN-IIs of 2537, which has only one Spartan named Yasmine. However, 2537 is also right around the time Bravo Company of the SPARTAN-IIIs was approved. The other thing I saw that could be mistaken for classes were the links at the bottom, which had redirects to SPARTAN-I, SPARTAN-II, and SPARTAN-III programs. However, you must realize just how different each SPARTAN series was. The SPARTAN-I program, also called the Orion Project, was an all volunteer outfit through the Marine Corps of the most badass marines around. They received special training and basic augmentations. They looked like any other marine, except that that pwnd hard. Before the SPARTAN-II program began, the SPARTAN-I program was shut down and deemed a failure for unknown reasons. The SPARTAN-Is tried to mesh with society, but struggled, some of them going insane and others hiding to cope with the changes. Some of the SPARTAN-Is had kids, which they call SPARTAN-1.1s, and the next generation SPARTAN-1.2s. The SPARTAN-Is generally think that what the UNSC did with the SPARTAN-IIs is sick. The SPARTAN-II program, as you may well know, was startd in 2517 by Dr Cathrine Halsey. It involved the kidnapping of 75 six-year-old children who met specific genetic markers, training them their entire life, and then making drastic augmentations to their body. Those that survived the augmentation process were outfitted with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (which originally didn't include personal shielding, this was added in 2552). The SPARTAN-Is were often called wind-up toys or freaks, but they got the job done, and basically never failed. The SPARTAN-III program was originally suggested by Colonel James Ackerson in 2530, only five years after the SPARTAN-IIs were deployed against the Covenant. He suggested that funding for Halsey's program be cut in favor of his own idea, which would train more Spartans for leass money faster. His soldiers would be expendable, and thus would be sent on "high value targets," which translates into suicide missions against Covenant installations. There were three companies of SPARTAN-IIIs (which could be compared to classes): Alpha Company started training in 2531, originally consisted of around 500 orphan volunteers ranging from four to six, deployed in 2537 with an outfit of 300 SPARTAN-IIIs, and all died that same year in a tactical attack on a Covenant mining facility; Beta Company was approved in 2537, began training in 2539, consisted of around 400 candidates, most of which were probably kidnapped similarly to how SPARTAN-IIs had been, deployed in 2545 with an outfit of 300 SPARTAN-IIIs, and almost all died (two survivors) in an attack on the Covenant planet Pegasi Delta that same year; Gamma Company was approved in 2545, began training in 2546, consisted of 330 candidates, all of whom had been kidnapped, and was deployed with all 330 candidates making it through the program in 2552. Three teams of five from Gamma Company stayed behind for the Top Honors competition right around the time Onyx was attacked by Sentinels, and then the Covenant. The other 315 SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma Company are unaccounted for in the Halo universe. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 17:18, 22 September 2007 (UTC)